thefoxmenfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant
Mutants also known as Homo Superior, the Mutant Race or Mutant Humanity were the next stage in Human evolution. Due to their strange abilities, often involving kinetic or telepathic manipulation, occassionally both, mutants were often regarded as dangerous and were brutally supressed by such acts as the Mutant Registration Act and hunted by the likes of the Sentinels. However, much as it was true for humans, Mutants were only dangerous depending on the person. The likes of Sebastian Shaw and Erik Lehnsherr had both speculated atomic radiation to play a role in the advancement of mutant appearance, as prior to the 20th Century, the Wolverine and Sabretooth were the only known mutants. As these abilities were considered anomalies and not actual genetic advancements, mutants were a strange and isolated case. However, each of these abilities had their similarities and could be classified. These abilities were classified through how they defined the X-Gene present within them. Human or Not? Given that mutants were considered the next stage of human evolution, as dictated by the laws of natural selection, they were to one day completely replace humans. Hence, by becoming the normal, they would no longer be mutants, but rather human. Hence, all mutants are human and all humans are mutants. History |-|Original Timeline= Although the first mutants appeared sporadically across the centuries of humanity, mutants began to appear en masse during the 1930s and by the 1960s, formed a significant minority of the population. Despite this, most of the world was still unaware of them as most mutants were either persecuted or hid their gifts. After the Cuban Missile Crisis, the US Government tried to keep the existence of mutants a secret, but the speeches of Edwin Partridge resulted in the formation of such groups as the Friends of Humanity and the Purifiers. While knowledge of mutants was yet to become public, the formation of said groups and several secret CIA assassinations resulted in rumours of humans with strange abilities to start. Following the Assassination of JFK, the Free Magneto protests continued to shed light on the subject of mutant humanity. In the 1970s, Trask Industries founded the Tandem Initiative to try and root out mutants. These activities were uncovered by Raven Darkholme, who assassinated Bolivar Trask. Following the assassination of Trask, Richard Nixon unveiled the Sentinels from Trask Industries and publicly revealed mutant humanity. Nearly 9000 Sentinels of the Mark I design were constructed and soon the Homeland Containment Act was passed to allow the machines to operate within the United States. The US government proceeded to take an interest in mutants and founded the Federal Council on Mutant Activities. The Mutant Homeland Response Division too was created, to keep a measure on mutant activities. Despite these organizations giving the looming idea that severe limits could be placed on mutant humanity, they truly only monitored activities as mutants were not numerous or even relatively dangerous at the time in the US. Trask Industries kept searching for ways to eliminate the X-Gene and destroy any mutants alive and after the Berlin Wall Protests, secretly created the Mutant Registry. After the Zapatista Resistance began in Mexico, Trask Industries began to work feverishly and eventually, eight years after the start of the rebellion, convinced the US Government to create Camp X-Ray. However, the camp was only designed for criminals and several benevolent mutants were still living with freedom, albeit with suspicion. As a result Robert Kelly began to push for the Mutant Registration Act, but it was never approved of. Mutant-human relations finally reached a breaking point when the Leech Cure was unveiled. After the Battle of Alcatraz, the US tried to soothe mutant-human relations by applying Beast as liasion to the United Nations. Their true intentions spoke louder and the government turned on mutants. The next year the government erected the Mutant Wall and let Trask Industries create the Inhibitor Collar. The government then let Trask Industries seize the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and transform it into a research facility. When the Occupy Wall Street protests occured, the government sat back as Trask Industries' Sentinels slaughtered innocent mutants. Then finally, the US government approved of internment camps for high-affect X-Gene mutants and forced them to wear Inhibitor Collars if outside the camp. With the Sentinel Mark X finally perfected, Trask Industries disbanded the Tandem Initiative. The Sentinels then proceeded to ravage the world hunting mutants and persecuting them simply for being born. |-|New Timeline= Category:Genetics Category:Original Timeline Category:New Timeline